lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
July 1735 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - July 1735 = Weather this month *Caspian Sea becalmed. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Bursa *Prussia’s Armee West has marched into Bursa watched by Turkish light cavalry scouts from a distance. The army consists of 25 battalions of foot, 36 squadrons of horse, and 14 artillery batteries. There is also a considerable baggage trayne with what appear to be thousands of camp followers attached. Venice *Russian merchants in Venice are offering for sale a consignment of 500,000 tons of grain, which they will sell and deliver anywhere in the Mediterranean to the highest bidder. They have asked that offers be made to them in Venice during the month of August. Mecca *The Sharif of Hejaz has kindly requested the warring Ottoman parties to keep off his soil in Arabia and away from the holy sites of Mecca and Medina, of which he is the guardian. Tehran *While reclining on cushions partaking of his evening dinner, Shah Josepha Safavid of Persia, Lord of the Peacock Throne and King of Kings suddenly began to convulse, and after a few minutes clutching his torso in various places he breathed his last. The cause of death is not clear, but it is certain that he is dead. Timur Kale *Lord Tengri Khan granted Jamshed Hakim of Syria a private hearing, and gave him a saddled Russian horse as a gift (explaining that he did not want it, since it is inferior to his own, but the ambassador may find a use for it on the steppe). Malacca *Admiral Zhou Man calmly ordered the Sea Serpent Fleet to prepare to reach Malacca Harbour, while Admiral Hoy sent a boat out from there carrying a message to the Dutch. It was never delivered, the sailors in the little boat were seen rowing frantically as they turned it around making their way back to harbour, followed by a stately line of Dutch ships of war as Admiral Wiekens proceeded in behind them! The harbour became packed with the Dutch ships as well as Chinese, but while gun ports were run out and men armed and ready to fight, no shots were fired by either side. A tense peace reigns. This peace, or rather we should say this uneasy truce, was strained even more when off the Dutch ships were put ashore General van Jol and seven sepoy battalions of the Army of the Orient. These soldiers under his orders returned civic control of Malacca back to the United Provinces at the point of the bayonet. Admiral Hoy sent a message to Admiral Wieken at this point, this time with successfully. It read as follows: ‘Great Sailors, we are here because your lord has insulted the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven and acted dishonourably towards his subjects. The wise people of Malacca have chosen to accept the rule of Lord Fong, so disgusted are they at the way the Stadtholder has acted. Our fleets are here to serve Malacca and only desire to enter the harbour to show our friendship to its people. The Stadtholder is without honour but all know that amongst his servants are many men of great honour and I believe that you are such men. As truly honourable men, show to all that you see your lord has fallen into folly, close your gunports, lift the blockade of Malacca and let our fleets enter and not only will you have the respect of all wise and honourable men but you will be welcome in Malacca as visiting friends. We of the Mandate of Heaven do not desire war and we will not fire the first shot but if you were to fire upon us, we would with great sadness defend ourselves. Noble Admirals, Admiral Zhou Man and his war junks desire the refuge of the harbour of Malacca, do not make them shed blood to obtain it!’ *Out to sea off Malacca there still remained Rear-Admiral Ruud Gullitt’s 15 Dutch frigates on blockade duties. The day after Dutch troops had gone ashore at sea Admiral Zhou-Man’s junks moved toward the blockade at relatively great speed, having the wind to their backs. The strung out Dutch fleet had a single cruiser directly in the way, which the junks deftly evaded as they closed in on the port and made landfall safely (well, safe except for the threat to them from Wieken’s fleet...). The slow reaction of the Dutch cruis- ers to the Chinese movement absolutely delighted Zhou-Man and has filled his sailors full of hope! Edo *Shogun has practised his skills as a Samurai with the great lords of the clans of Minamoto, Hashiki and Tatara. Using wooden swords they engaged in competitive combat, the clear winner of which was Lord Hashiki. The confrontation was done in good order, with respect shown by all for all involved. Kayseri *Sultan Suleyman IV of Ottoman Rumelia deployed his field army around Kayseri to begin besieging the Anatolian-held place. By 12th July the siege lines had been completed, the work aided by engineers and not hindered by any cannon fire from the Black Citadel. Field guns were then sited facing the unfortified exits of the city, along with mortar batteries. The mortars then opened fire, lobbing incendiary shells which caused some damage to the civic buildings. However, a decent number landed within the citadel, having been hurled over the walls and in doing so causing mayhem amongst the garrison. The shells destroyed a cache of stores, and worst of all for the defenders one shell went straight through an open window in a room where Sultan Salim Osman was lying on a bed, recovering from his wounds, and exploded killing Salim immediately! Siena *Musketeers and officers of the 2nd Uceda Regiment marched to the family estate of the Boccherini family just outside Siena and made forty arrests, detaining estate workers. The head of the rather surprised Boccherini family was informed by the officers present that no disrespect nor dishonour was being imputed to him or his family, but that these men ‘were being arrested for acts against the forces of the Spanish Crown, by order of the King.’ Hearing this the Boccherini’s were horrified that such troublemakers could have been working on their estate, and applauded the officers for doing their duty so well. Kayseri *Whilst out on one of his early morning walks Kaiser Frederick of Prussia knocked on the door of Baron Rickard Noren. It was answered by his butler, who was surprised to find himself in front of perhaps the most powerful man in all of Germany! Having been shown in, the Kaiser had to wait a while before a bleary eyed Baron Noren came into the room in which the Kaiser was waiting for him. “Time to be up and about,” the Kaiser said with a grin. Noren looked baffled, but replied, “of course, Your Majesty,” although he no doubt thought it was far too early for such a thing. “I have time for a private interview with you,” the Kaiser said, “oh, and I don’t take milk or sugar with my coffee, thank you.” The butler left to attend to the beverages, leaving the two gentlemen to converse some more in private. After the meeting the gentlemen wished each other a warm goodbye and parted the best of friends. Once he guest had left Baron Noren thrashed his butler for not knowing the Kaiser was coming and giving him, his master, time to receive him properly. Agra *As had happened in 1725, 1726, and in 1733, the Moghul has ordered wide-scale hunts by his nobility in order to provide food, to go some way to deal with the looming famine. He also has released all of the Moghul Empire’s grain reserves. Despite these actions, more it seems is needed and the Moghul’s court is seeking quantities of food from abroad, with all offers considered. Peking, &c. *Fu-Manchu has given the Emperor of China a golden statue depicting a Chinese warrior hacking down a barbarian soldier. The diplomat then, upon his hands and knees, craved a private audience with the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven? *Lord Fong’s envoys to Korea, Shantung Province, and Manchuria have also asked to speak in private with the ruler of each, while his emissaries at the courts of Annam, Cambodia, Luang-Prabang, Siam, Johore and Ryukyu presented each local ruler with a gold statue of themselves and Lord Fong embracing, and also requested a private audience. London *Lord Bristol reports that Lord Roxton has completed the construction of the Atmospheric Engines and they are to be operational this month. Lord Bristol explained that, “British mining interests should see a significant increase in production due to the genius of Lord Roxton and the skilled labour of our miners.” The British Government expects a significant increase in mine production in the next few years. *This month the Crown Colony of Virginia has seen the peaceful and successful settlement of an additional 23,000 people. The commerce of the Virginia area continues to grow tremendously and it is hoped that this explosion of population and production will continue into the future. Chief among the exports of this region of the world is the finest of tobaccos. Any nation interested in the purchase of this cargo in bulk or any other fine British goods are being advised to contact the Honourable Minister John Rattle, the Minister for Trade. *His Majesty King George I announced this past Friday that the religious life of British subjects is of utmost importance to him. With that in mind some time ago the government paid the fees for some 2,000 men to be trained as ministers. This very month 1,000 Anglican and 1,000 Presbyterian Ministers will emerge from their respective seminaries and begin serving the people. His Majesty desires that the people continue to give thanks to God for the safety and prosperity, and that a prayer is offered up for those that seek to secure the protection of His Loyal Subjects. His Most Britannic Majesty King George I, has also issued a call for the famous musician George Frederic Handel to attend the palace in London with all possible haste. It is a matter of importance that must be discussed with the august musician. Finally, the Palace has issued invitations a St. George’s Day royal ball to all nobles, military officers, ambassadors, and heads of state. This affair is to be held in the third week in August. Leghorn *Brevet Brigadier Fernando Cortez split his brigade into two columns, one preparing to attack rebel-held Leghorn from the north and consisting of five battalions of the 8th Idiaquez and 9th Najera regiments, and the other of similar strength being formed out of the 10th Zafra and 11th Valdes regiments. While detachments of the Piombino Dragoons, who already looked tatty for being on campaign, stood guard and kept lookout, the two columns moved into their assault positions. Word went out to the infantry that a bounty of 90 Escudos per man would be awarded if they were successful, then the snare drums began to rattle as the sticks of the drummers began to beat a fast beat. At the quick pace the infantry advanced in battalion columns with bayonets fixed and royal Spanish and regimental flags unfurled. Walking at the head of the 9th Najera went Fernando Cortez, his sword in hand. He became one of the first casualties as a smattering of musket fire fired by individuals began from the gardens and house windows of the town’s perimeter, but despite bleeding continued to advance and remain upright, urging his men on! Once the regular soldiers reached the perimeter the Medici defenders were very quickly overthrown and surrendered in droves. The speed of their defeat prevented the soldiery running amuck, and so peace was restored with alacrity, and Spanish rule to Leghorn. Versailles *King Charles of France has held a series of parties at his court to enable his courtiers to meet his special guests the Queen Dowager of Spain and Princess Isabella Sophia. His Most Christian Majesty has asked these ladies to stay as his guests for the summer (and Dowager Elizabeth replied that she was sure she spoke for them both when she said they would be delighted to do so!). Moscow *Feodore Belkov of the Russian Trade Ministry has introduced a 5% trade tariff in Russia, replacing the previous 10% rate. *Prince Golitsyn expressed his displeasure at events at Chioggia, because he believes the place to be a Russian possession. However, clerks tentatively told him that while Russia controls the city of Venice, as well as Verona, Treviso, and Padua, the island and town of Chioggia belongs to the Kingdom of Hungary. Salzburg *Cardinal Gasper de Quiroga, the Inquisitor-General of Spain, dismounted from his horse and wrapping his cloak about him approached the door of Nonnberg Nunnery. Having knocked on it he requested an audience with Sister Catherine, the Mother Superior of the Benedictine nuns here. She came, and kissed the hand of the Cardinal, welcoming him to Nonnberg. His Eminence then introduced a well regaled man who had been standing behind him as ‘another prince of the Catholic Church, His Most Catholic Majesty King Ferdinand.’ Mother Superior nearly fell over in shock! Cardinal Quiroga then asked to see Sister Maria, the most recent nun, and was allowed into her presence. She conversed with His Eminence, almost in private but it was deemed fitting for an older nun to see it on the meeting to ensure probity and good reputations were not slurred. Afterwards His Eminence left with King Ferdinand and six other fellows. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Kwantung China *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *United Provinces *Spain *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Admiral la Boqueria's fleet of the Royal Navy of Spain has arrived off Piombino and placed the port under naval blockade. *Seven Dutch merchant trader ships have gone missing while sailing in far eastern waters. *China's Jade Fleet of 12 men o'war, 25 cruisers and 14 auxiliaries has sailed to Thon Buri. *More Rumelian Navy squadrons have arrived off Alexandria, specifically being made up of 41 ship of the line, eight cruisers, five galleys, five ketches and 27 transports, replacing Ali Jemel's fleet which sailed away along the coast on an easterly course. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2